Pokemon: Mewtwo's Domination
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Mewtwo is dominating the world! Up steps furious Ash Ketchum, yelling at Mewtwo.


Dai 1-shō

Satoshi wa oto ni me o samashita. Kare wa sekai o hikitsugu shiyou to shite iru mono o miru tame ni mado no soto o mita. Satoshi wa kare no me o shinjiru koto ga dekinakatta. Naze pokemontaku wa sekai o hikitsugudarou ka? Kare wa, kasumi to bu ni nattaga 2 wa mada nemutte ita. Pikachū to kare jishin ga me o samashi yuiitsu no monodearunode, Akira ni shatsu to zubon o GER kotoni shimashita. Sonogo, kare wa kare no chōshoku o tabetaato, doa no soto ni mukatta. Satoshi wa shihai pokemon ni kare no pokemon o kaisai shimashita. `Myuutsū. " Kare wa sasayaita. Chōdo sonotoki, pokemon wa kare o kiita. `Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa myuutsūdesu. Anata wa Akira ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. " Myuutsū wa tamerai-gachi ni hanashita. `Saisho no shitsumon: Dono yō ni hanasu koto ga dekiru koto wa subarashī okashiku nari-ji no shitsumon: ? Dono yō ni watashi no namae o shitte imasu ka? " Satoshi wa tazuneta. " Anata no saisho no shitsumon ni kotaeru tame ni, myuutsū wa kanari kakujitsude wa arimasen. To 2 no tame ni, watashi wa seishin-tekina taipudesu.

Dai 2-shō

`Seishin-tekina taipu! ? " Satoshi wa, `sore wa totemo subarashīdesu! " , Sakenda `Watashi wa anata ga sō omou ureshīdesu. " Myuutsū wa kotaeta. `Mondaiarimasen! Anata wa, watashi wa anata o kyatchi shitainode, subarashī janai nda! " Satoshi wa nobete imasu. `Watashi wa jibun jishin ga kyatchi sa seru wake ni wa ikanai' myuutsū wa kare ni itta. `Oya oya! Naze? " Satoshi wa jimen ni mawari keri, to nobeta. Myuutsū wa kare o barashite kara, kare o shita ni oku. Satoshi wa kare no shatsu o shita ni hippatta. `Watashi wa ningen o kiraida kara' myuutsū wa itta. Satoshi wa myuutsū o niramitsuke. `Dono yō ni shite dekimashita! ? " Satoshi wa, `watashi to onajiyōni soko ni shinsetsuna hitobito ga iru! " , Sakenda Myuutsū tobi saru yō ni natta. `Watashi ni kotaeru! " Satoshi wa yōkyū shita. `Watashi wa densetsu no myū. Watashi wa akudatta to watashi ga sakusei sa reta sekai saikyō no pokemon o tsukuritaka~tsu sakusei sa re, karera wa watashi ga esukēpu sa reta saikyō no pokemon to shite watashi o sengen shita hitobito no idenshi kara zutto mae ni sakusei sa remashita. Mōshiwakegozaimasen Watashi wa anata o kashō hyōka shite imasuga, watashi wa ningen o nikumu riyūda to iu. " Myuutsū wa i~tsu te tobi satta. Satoshi wa, sore ga sekai o hakai shita riyū o shiritai to omottaga, kare wa myuutsū o kiite modotte kuru made matanakereba naranai. Kare no rikai ni, myuutsū wa tada gokai shita. Shikashi, kare wa tada kakunin shitakatta.

Dai 3-shō

Kare wa saikō Kasumi Takashi o mi ni ie ni modotta. `Naze, kon'nichiwa, Satoshi wa `kasumi wa itta. Satoshi wa te o futta. `Nani ga anata ni okotta no? " Kasumi wa, kanojo no me o korogari, itta. `Sekai o hakai shiyou to shite iru pokemon ga arimashita! " Kare wa itta. `Pokemon wa? Anata wa kureijīda! Nashi pokemon wa sekai o hikitsugu koto ga dekinakatta' Takashi wa itta. `Watashi wa bideo de sore o kyatchi! " Satoshi wa, hokanohito ni kare no geitaidenwa o shimesu, sakenda. Kare wa yubi de bideo o kurikku shi, karera ni sore o shimeshita. `Kesa wa. Watashi ga ima made ni aru yō ni aete shinaidarou" to kare wa itta. `Nani ga sono pokemon no? " Kasumi wa tazuneta. `Sore wa itta, sononaha myuutsūta. Kiku! " Satoshi wa nobete imasu. Karera wa hohoenda. `Sore wa hijō ni kūruda' Takashi wa itta. `Myuutsū wa densetsunopokemondeari, sono densetsu wa sore wa, anata ga sore o yaru torihiki ga dono yō ni. Akira no ningen o kiratte irunode, sakusei sa reta to nobete iru? " Kasumi wa tazuneta. `Watashi wa shinsetsudashi, sore wa hijō ni yoku kiite inakatta koto ga sore o itte mimashita. Watashi wa sono shinrai-betsu no hōhō o eru koto ga dekimasuga, sore wa muzukashī koto ni narudarou! " Satoshi wa sakenda. `Sore ga okoru made, watashi wa matsu koto ga dekinai! " Kasumi wa sakenda. " Watashi no dochira ka! " Satoshi wa futatabi sakenda. Sore wa kare ni aidea o ataeta. `Soredewa myuutsū o kensaku shimashou ! " Kare wa sakenda.

Dai 4-shō

San'ningumi wa, sakusei sa reta pokemon o kensaku suru tame no ie o deta. `Myuutsū, doko ni iru? " Akira to yoba reru. Myuutsū wa koe o kiita. Sore wa i~tsu te, kare o miru tame ni yama no hen ni tonda `watashi wa sono-goe o shitte iru'. " Akira" myuutsū wa, `naze anata wa watashi o kensaku suru ni wa? ' To itta `Watashi wa anata o tasuketai! " Kare wa itta. `Īe, watashi wa tasuke o hitsuyō to shimasen. " Myuutsū wa, `anata ga nokoshite oku hitsuyō ga arimasu' to itta. Satoshi wa myuutsū o niramitsuke. `Watashi ga saru koto wa arimasen! " " Anata wa watashitachi ningen no yasashi-sa o manabu made wa! " Kare wa sakenda `Karera wa watashi o sakusei shite irunode, watashi wa ningen ni yasashī koto wa arimasen. " Myuutsū wa itta. `Hotondo no ningen wa itoshite iruto omoiyari, darekaga anata ga shitai! " Satoshi wa nobete imasu. `Watashi wa hotondo utagau. " Myuutsū wa itta. `Watashi wa shinsetsuda to watashi wa anata ga shinsetsu ni mo sukide, koto o shien shiyou to shite iru! Anata ga tai ga shikata ga nai baai wa, bakkin! Watashi wa ie ni iku yo! " Satoshi wa sakenda. `Tomo! " Kasumi wa itta. `Kaerou' Satoshi wa, `watashitachi wa chōdo ashita tamesu koto ga dekimasu! ' To itta San'ningumi wa kaette iki, myuutsū wa sorera o shitagatte imashita. Sore wa sorera o mochiage, Satoshi wa futatabi sore o suiron shiyou to shimashita. `Anata wa hokanohito ga anata o suki ni tame ni wa yoikoto suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Anata ga tai ga suki ka kiita koto ni tsuite, aruiwa miru koto ga areba, anata wa yoikoto suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! " Kare wa setsumei shita. Myuutsū Akira o mimashita. Tsumari, jikkō suru pokemon no tame ni sukoshi kangaekata o totta.

Dai 5-shō

`Kotaeru? " Satoshi wa nobete imasu. Myuutsū ga ōtō shimasendeshita. Sore wa, san'ningumi wa, karera no ie ni haittanode, yori yoi yō ni myuutsū o settoku suru Satoshi tame no owaridatta. `Watashi wa anata ga yasashikunakereba naranai koto! Watashi wa dono yō ni shinsetsu ni suru hōhō o oshiete owa~tsu teru koto o tsutaeru shiagatte imasu! " Satoshi wa, mado no soto o sakenda. Kare wa totemo okotte ita to kaidan o fumitsuke. `Akira wa! Anata wa daijōbudesuka? " Kasumi wa tazuneta. Satoshi wa mattaku kiite inakatta. Kare ga shita subete wa, jibun no heya no doa o batanta. Kasumi wa, soko ni hashitte doa o nokku. `Akira wa, anata no ichiban o tameshite mita. Sore wa besuto de sunda. " Kasumi wa, Satoshi wa shinkokyū o tori, modotte orite kita' koto ni tsuite amarini mo okotte wa ikenai' to nobeta. Kare wa myuutsū o shien shi, dono kurai no myuutsū ga kare no tasuke o ki ni shimasendeshita kangaete tomeru koto ga dekinakatta. Kare wa mattaku ki ni shite myuutsū-ji no doa kara dete haretsu shimasendeshita.

Dai 6-shō

`Myuutsū! Detekuru! " Satoshi wa sakenda. Myuutsū wa Akira no koe no oto de detekita. `Watashi wa ningen no tame ni kinishinai, anata ni itta `myuutsū wa itta. `Watashi wa anata ga kiita koto ga nai, watashi wa anata o tasukeru tame ni tameshita dono kurai kinishinai! " " Anata wa, sorekara bakkin! Kanarazu dare saito ni kiji o watashi wa mō anata o tasukete inai yo gen'in'dearu! Watashi no tasuke o hitsuyō to shinai baai wa" ni Satoshi wa, sakenda Kasumi wa Akira o mimashita. `Watashi wa kare to hanashi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? " Kanojo wa bu ni tazuneta. `Watashi wa sore ga imade wa nai ni saitekida to omoimasu. " Take wa kotaeta. Satoshi wa `soko ni nani ga okotta no? " Inchi modottekita Kasumi wa Take no chūmon ni gyakkō shite tazuneta. `Dōshite son'nani sensaku sa rete iru! " Satoshi wa ōwarai. `Akira wa, hontōni anata to nan appu shite iru? " Kasumi wa tazuneta. `Gomen'nasai' Akira wa, kyodaina iki o totte, itta, " watashi wa myuutsū de sakendemashita. " `Ā. Tabun, anata wa sore ga ningen o sukide wanainode, sore o tasukete mushi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. " Kasumi wa ketsurondzukete iru. `Anata no jōhō ni tsuite wa, watashi wa watashi ga sore o tasukete kita donokurai de oko~tsu tomeru koto wa dekinai, soreha rikai shite inai! " Satoshi wa nobete imasu. `Watashi wa anata ga kanjite iru hōhō o shitte iru' Kasumi wa itta. " Nandesuka? " Satoshi wa, `anata wa? ' To itta Kasumi wa unazuita. `Watashi ga anatadattara, watashi mo sonoyōni kanjitai to omoimasu. Soshite, watashi wa Akira, anata ni tsuite hontōni shinpai shite kita. Watashi wa jibun jishin o toi tsudzuketa `kare ni wa nani ka? Tsuneni nani ga okotte iru ka ni tsuite anata ni hanashi o suru shōdō o eru. " Satoshi wa kasumi o mimashita. Kare wa kanojo ni kisuwosuru ni yorikakatte, kanojo wa kare ni kisu suru ni yorikakatta. Karera wa, kuchibiru ni fure, kisuwoshita.

Dai 7-shō

Karera wa kisuwoshita-go, yūshoku o tabete no jikanda. Satoshi nado ga tabemashita. Satoshi wa sonogo, mado no soto o mita. `Myuutsū, watashi wa anata ga 1-nichi ni rikai suru to shinjite imasu. Anata ga ningen o kirau dake de' gen'in no sekai o shihai suru kenri wanai' Satoshi wa nobete imasu. " Anata wa sore ni tsuite ikatteirude wa arimasen! " Kasumi wa sakenda. `Sore wa tadashīdesu! " Satoshi wa beddo ni kurōru, itta. `Yoru, Satoshi. " Kasumi wa itta. `Yoru' Akira wa kotaeta. `Yoru Satoshi to kasumi! " Take to yoba reru. `Naito Take wa `2 to zenki nemutte shimatta.

THE END


End file.
